


Dead Boy Walking

by oursisthefury



Category: Heathers (1988)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 17:05:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10881192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oursisthefury/pseuds/oursisthefury
Summary: JD is a ghost and he haunts Veronica. What else is there to say?





	1. Chapter 1

The lights were out in her room and she was entertaining herself by reading a horror novel with a flashlight under the covers like something a little kid might do but so far she was having fun with it. It was all about a ghost haunting a family and it was pretty creepy but really she had seen worse and done worse. Veronica peeked her head out from underneath the covers as she heard a creak and she saw that her door was now hanging open. “Hello?” She shined her light on the door half expecting her parents to come in but there was no answer. She shrugged and went to go back under her covers when her door slammed violently into her wall and she jumped. What a time to be reading a ghost story. Carefully she set her book down on her desk and reached over to turn on her lamp, then she got up and moved towards the door with her flashlight. She reconsidered going exploring for the moment and opted to go get her gun, but she decided against it in the end, then the brunette continued her journey to find whatever it was. “Is anyone there?” She foolishly asked as she was on the stairs and then she cursed herself for calling out and showing a possible intruder that she was there. Veronica Sawyer jumped when the tv turned on all by itself, and it just happened to be showing a typical horror movie. ‘Ok, don’t freak out.’ She told herself. ‘It’s probably just a fluke.’ She took a deep breath and then headed down the stairs to turn the television off. She flicked it off just as there was a woman on screen screaming in fright. And when she turned around, the light of her flashlight caught on something and then it was her turn to scream.

“Hey, Veronica.” JD smiled sadistically, he stood there in the light looking as he did when he wasn’t dead, he was even wearing the clothes she had seen him in last. Or at least she thought he looked fine until she stopped to catch her breath and regain her senses. Where she had shot him right before he died was soaked with blood and even then he appeared to be dripping, but there was another thing too, he appeared to be translucent and she knew there was no way that he could be alive. So Veronica Sawyer came to the conclusion that he was a ghost.

“You look like you’ve seen a ghost.” He said mockingly and she frowned. “You’re supposed to be dead, I mean you are dead but you shouldn’t be here as a ghost. Besides you’re supposed to be in pieces, you blew yourself up. You didn’t die from being shot.” She pointed out crossly. “Would I be more or less frightening showing up here blown apart?” JD countered. “Hmm..” She mused. “I don’t think you’re very frightening either way.” He snorted and crossed his arms. “If I’m not frightening, then why did you scream?” “Because you snuck up on me and I didn’t expect to see a dead boy walking.” She defended. “Actually I’m kind of floating but whatever.”

“What do you want?” Veronica demanded sourly. “Why are you here?” JD shrugged. “I’m here to haunt you, I guess.” “You guess? Either yes or no.” “Ok, I’m here to haunt you.” “Ok, but why? I didn’t kill you.” “No, but you didn’t follow through on the plan.” Veronica rolled her eyes. “Plan? Sorry if I didn’t want to go down with your suicide pact.” “You went along with everything else.” JD pointed out. “Yeah, only by accident. I didn’t think you were going to follow through with killing everyone.” “Follow through? So you just thought it was a joke? Even after we killed the lead Heather?” He smirked at her and she was starting to get annoyed. “Why hasn’t anyone else come back to haunt me? I’d rather have any of them than you.” “Too dumb, I’d say. You think Heather Chandler, Kurt or Ram could haunt someone? I think not. And besides, I won’t make this too bad, baby.” He grinned cockily and she threw her flashlight at his head. Instinctively he flinched back but the flashlight passed right through him and landed with a thump on the ground. “Did you forget about me being a ghost?” He taunted. “Nah, I just wanted to see you flinch.” Veronica replied smirkingly and now it was JD’s turn to look sour.

“So is this a full time haunt?” She prompted. “Like are you going to be on my ass daily?” She moved to go the flashlight and she half expected JD to move aside when she came at him but he didn’t, so she went through him. A flash of cold hit her so hard that she gasped and her teeth chattered as she wrapped her arms around her body. It was so cold, he was so cold. She hadn’t expected that, even the air around him was chilly. She picked up her flashlight and this time she maneuvered around him as not to be hit with a blast of cold air again. “I haven’t been anywhere else actually. I just kind of appeared here, so I think I either stay here or I can choose to follow you wherever you go.” He shrugged and she sighed. “Oh joy.”

“Don’t bother my parents, got it? I don’t think they’d take well to a dead psycho haunting this house and their daughter.” “I’ll try but you can’t always snub me.” “I’ll try to act more excited the next time you materialize.” She replied sarcastically. “Anyways, I’m going back to bed. I still have school you know.” She started to make her ascent up the stairs. “I’ll come to.” He said eerily and he floated up alongside her. “Hey, creep. There’s no way you’re going to watch me while I’m sleeping.” Veronica protested. “What can you do to stop me?” He asked as they reached her bedroom and she stood in the doorway facing him. He was right, she couldn’t do anything to stop him and that made her even more frustrated. She slammed the door in his face to show him how pissed she was but he just floated right through it with a smug grin. “Go to hell.” She spat as she threw the flashlight on her desk, settled back into bed and turned off the light. “Already been.” His voice sounded with a cold twinge and she felt a cold breeze envelop her body. It was going to be a long night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this chapter is a bit shorter.

It had already been about a week after JD made his first appearance at her house and it wasn’t that bad having him around but he was one intrusive ghost. She hadn’t seen him around when she settled into her bubble bath but she let out a groan instead of a scream when he moved right through the wall and settled into the water across from her. “Do you mind?” She asked as she scooted under the bubbles a bit more. “No, not particularly.” He grinned a wolfish grin and snickered a bit as she added more bubble bath. “Why do you care? I’ve seen you naked before.” He declared. “Yeah, but that was on my own terms.” Veronica snipped. “You’re always leering now. Where’s my privacy?” “I get bored. It’s no fun being a ghost.” He pouted. “I can’t even drink things.” And she knew his complaint was from the slushie she had the other night and neglected to think of his feelings. “Here’s an idea, maybe don’t blow yourself up, huh?” Her voice dripped with sarcasm. “Bitch.” He snapped. “Dumbass.” She spat back and so they both sat there frowning at each other while in the bath.

“I bet my parents think I’m nuts, always holding imaginary conversations.” She sighed, sinking lower into the bath. She noticed that his coldness was able to affect the water and it was now becoming lukewarm instead of steamy. She even had to scrunch up her legs a bit because she was sure that he was touching his legs to hers, which meant he was probably going through her legs and that’s why she was catching a chill. “Didn’t they already think you were nuts?” He countered. “I don’t know.” Veronica shrugged. Now the conversation was cooling off, it was no fun when she and JD fought even though they did bicker a lot. She was actually kind of glad to have him back but she didn’t like him being a ghost, it just felt funny. Maybe a zombie might have been better, unless he ate brains and rotted, of course. If only there was a way to actually bring him back...

“Hand me my towel, will you?” She asked. Usually if he mustered up enough energy, JD was able to pick up things so he wasn’t entirely useless. “Yeah, yeah.” He sighed and he stood up from the bath and floated the towel over to her. “Thanks.” She murmured, standing up and wrapping the towel around herself. “No problem.” He went over and pulled the stopper out of the tub for her and watched the water drain out with a gurgle. “What do you want to do today?” She asked as she wrung her hair out with her hair towel. JD shrugged. “Movie night again?” He proposed. “Or do you want to go by the graveyard again and scout for spooks?” “Either is fine by me.” She told him. “Maybe we can gossip again. You like doing that.” “I wouldn’t call it gossiping.” He defended. “Surrre.” She said playfully as she pulled a t-shirt over her head. “You know you like to talk smack.” “I’d rather do something about the people we talk about than actually discuss them.” “Oh, I know you would and that’s good that you can’t do much besides push some things off a counter and jump out at people.” It was a lot easier to make fun of him since he couldn’t really do anything about it. 

He looked at her dejectedly and she felt kind of bad about that comment. Even though he was a menace to society, again she couldn’t help but wonder if there was a way to bring him back since there were ghosts, why couldn’t there be some sort of kooky magic spell?


End file.
